


Номер второй

by WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты M-E [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Юмор, анал, ангст, анонимный секс, взаимная мастурбация, драма, минет, нецензурная лексика, они меняются, открытый финал, сексуальный юмор, чёрный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Summary: Анонимный секс хорош до поры до времени
Relationships: Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты M-E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170152
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	Номер второй

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: конец первого сезона, без учета событий второго
> 
> Автор Green Ice  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/2596385

Почему Билли Бутчер любит, когда ему отсасывают именно в этом гей-клубе?

Сложно сказать…

Основная причина, конечно же, заключается в слове «гей».

Там, где балом правят геи, отсутствуют ненавистные женщины. От мыслей о любом виде близости с этими блудливыми суками его мутит, и во рту появляется отчетливый едко-горький привкус желчи. Однако думать, что ему нравятся мужчины, не стоит. За такое предположение да под плохое настроение, а таким оно бывает у Бутчера двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю, в лучшем случае можно остаться без зубов, в худшем — превратиться в х _ **а**_ ркающее кровью обезображенное месиво. Так что нет, мужчины ему не нравятся. Просто их он ненавидит чуть меньше, чем женщин, но этой мизерной разницы вполне хватает, чтобы, сдерживая отвращение, периодически удовлетворять свои плотские потребности (черт бы побрал эти потребности здорового сильного мужика) с представителями своего пола. Точнее, не целиком и полностью с представителями, а лишь с одной определенной частью их тел.

Вообще-то Бутчер ненавидит всех людей и нелюдей без исключения, правда в разной степени и разной ненавистью. Яростно и страстно, до зубовного скрежета — суперов, потому что ебанный неубиваемый Хоумлендер трахал его жену. Отчаянно и тоскливо, до желания выть в темноте пустой квартиры, пряча в ледяных ладонях лицо, — женщин, потому что красавица жена предала, сбежала, родила от Хоумлендера супер-ребенка, посвятив всю себя воспитанию мелкого ублюдка. Глухо, устало и даже как-то апатично — мужчин, потому… Потому что он сам — мужчина, не сумевший ни удержать когда-то любимую женщину, ни защитить ее от посягательств «героя» великой, мать ее, американской нации, ни отомстить чертову мутанту после. Так что да, на его личном пьедестале ненависти мужчины занимают лишь жалкое третье место, женщины — второе, золото, бесспорно, достается летающей блондинистой твари, разрушившей всю его жизнь, выжегшей дотла душу, разорвавшей в клочья сердце.

Со второстепенными причинами немного проще.

Именно в этом конкретном гнезде разврата его устраивает уровень, качество и форма интим-услуг: дешево, без изысков, быстро, а главное — анонимно. Платишь за вход, выбираешь кабинку, толкаешь в аккуратное отверстие член — и отсос тебе обеспечен.

Бутчера совершенно не интересует, кто стоит на коленях по другую сторону тонкой перегородки, пошло скользя горячим языком по его стволу, пока он, вцепившись в поручни, прижимается бедрами к «дыре славы». Спустить напряжение в анонимную глотку — это все, чего он желает по пятницам в давным давно облюбованной секс-кабинке номер один: с дыркой в перегородке справа и глухой стеной слева.

В другие кабинки он не суется. Если нужно, терпеливо ждет пока освободится эта. Привычка? Не-а… Паранойя! Знание, что глухая стена хоть каким-то образом защищает спину, успокаивает. Да и вообще, ему проще расслабиться, когда во время минета сзади не раздаются раздражающие шорохи и специфические звуки, издаваемые другими трахающимися клиентами.

Вот так, неделя за неделей, Бутчер по расписанию подставляет свой член под чужие ненавистные рты и опустошенный уходит напиваться в нормальный бар на соседней улице. Возможно, вместо отсосов в гей-клубе ему стоило потратить деньги на какую-нибудь секс-игрушку. Мертвый кусок силикона — это вполне разумное решение. Простое. Взрослое. Но в его мрачной вселенной, полной дерьма и поблекших красок, тогда совсем не останется никакой, совершенно никакой жизни.

***

Почему Хоумлендер любит отсасывать именно в этом гей-клубе?

Сложно сказать…

Решающим фактором является состав стройматериала, используемого для перегородок в секс-кабинах. Когда-то давно их делали из древесно-волокнистых плит, но в один прекрасный день хозяева клуба, задолбавшись латать хлипкие стенки, расшатываемые вошедшими в раж клиентами, да бесконечно привинчивать оторванные поручни, решают заменить ненадежные конструкции крепкими листами оцинкованного металла с намертво приваренными ручками, покрыв края и рабочую поверхность отверстий пластиком: трахайтесь в свое удовольствие, господа пидорасы.

Для Хоумлендера металл, конечно же, не преграда. Одно движение руки — и жалкая перегородка сомнется, как лист бумаги. Но он приходит в клуб не разрушать. Его привлекает покрытие. Цинк блокирует рентгеновское зрение, не позволяя разглядеть клиента на той стороне. Обоюдная визуальная приватность. Никто никого не видит. Редкая и призрачная возможность побыть человеком. Поиграть в человека.

Второстепенных причин две.

Здесь не водятся лицемерные женщины, в чьих мягких красивых телах бьются насквозь прогнившие сердца; лживые женщины, податливо раздвигающие ноги, убеждающие его в своей любви, а на самом деле использующие его суперспособности в своих интересах.

Хоумлендер плохо разбирается в тонкостях человеческих чувств. Особенно в любви. Откуда? Продукт жестоких лабораторных опытов, лишенный привязанностей, он смутно представляет себе, _что_ такое настоящая любовь. Поэтому, когда Мэделин, снисходительно допустив его до своей святой вагины, позволяет трахать и вылизывать себя, называя их секс любовью, Хоумлендер ей верит. Когда она требует нежности, он всеми силами ей потакает. Верит и потакает, пока не выясняет правду. Грязная манипуляторша. Шлюшка, жаждущая власти. Он поджаривает ее лживые мозги и решает: на хуй двуличных сучек. С него достаточно!

Проходят дни, и однажды Хоумлендер осознает, что ему не хватает Мэделин. Скорее даже не ее самой, а своей многолетней привычки ласкать покорное человеческое тело. Ситуация патовая: он хочет вернуть то необычное ощущение власти над чужой плотью, власти, полученной не под угрозой смерти, боли или унижения, а врученной ему добровольно, он нуждается в этом не меньше, чем Поезд-А в препарате «V», но дрянь мертва, а остальных представительниц этой подлой породы он теперь облетает за километр. Посещение гей-клуба становится прекрасным, пусть и извращенным, выходом: нулевое количество сучек, меняющиеся оголенные участки тел (мужских тел!) и его потребность ласкать эти безликие участки. Иногда приятно не быть чудовищем. Играть в человека.

Ах да, еще Хоумлендеру нравится, что посетители клуба его не боятся. Без суперкостюма, в надвинутой на глаза бейсболке, раз в неделю по пятницам в кабинке номер два он превращается из символа американской нации в невидимку, в волка, натянувшего овечью шкуру, чтобы затесаться в доверчивое стадо.

***

Обычно Бутчер приходит в клуб к девяти вечера, в десять уже бухает, а в полночь валит домой и, одурманенный алкоголем, спит беспокойным сном _не_ праведника. Но в тот проклятый день он задерживается аж на два часа.

Торопливо засунув член в дырку, Билли, по обыкновению, готов был принять что угодно. Среди мерзких извращенцев-членососов (себя он тоже считает мерзким, пусть не пидорасом, но мерзким), встречаются разные кадры: грубые, ленивые, неопытные. Попадаются даже те, кто норовит ущипнуть или укусить. Однако ему глубоко насрать на случайные неудобства. Он не тратит время на классификацию идиотов. Его задача — двигать бедрами, фантазируя, как на хую он вертел всех ненавистных суперов, баб, свои проблемы… всю треклятую паскудную реальность.

Сегодня из всех любителей брать за щеку ему достается особенно тормозной экземпляр. Билли уже хочет нетерпеливо постучать по перегородке, мол: «Где ты там? Начинай уже!», как неожиданно чувствует _это_. Теплый поток влажного воздуха нежно овевает головку его члена, и Билли удивленно замирает. Блядь! И еще раз блядь! Ему что, дуют на член?! Точно. Невидимый придурок дует ему на член! Прямо как матери, успокаивая, трепетно дуют на царапину ребенка. Сначала горячие воздушные струйки ласково тревожат самый кончик, а потом начинают неторопливо путешествовать по стволу. Чертовски странное ощущение. Волнующе-приятное. Когда чужие дуновения добираются до мошонки, у Билли встает по полной. Редко кто может завести его с пол-оборота. А вот у придурка с тягой к чудаковатым ласкам получается сразу.

Затем к члену прижимается гладко выбритая щека. Таких прибабахнутых клиентов Билли еще не встречал. Незнакомец ласкает его эрекцию своим лицом (или свое лицо его эрекцией, тут уж с какой стороны посмотреть) совершенно без рук. Просто слегка трется о стояк носом, скулами, лбом, водит головкой по тонкой коже опущенных век, вокруг плотно сомкнутых губ. Пикантный массаж сопровождается глубокими шумными вдохами. Пиздец, похоже его еще и обнюхивают! За перегородкой явно прячется настоящий фетишист. Нестандартный подход незнакомца к отсосу смущает, интригует и одновременно зверски разжигает чувственный голод.

Наконец член лижут. Едва-едва. Практически невесомо задевают-щекочут кончиком языка дырочку уретры, усиливают нажим, сменив щекочущие прикосновения на быстрые жалящие пощелкивания, перемежающиеся с посасыванием головки губами и круговыми движениями языка. Каждое новое прикосновение вызывает горячую волну тягучего возбуждения, сбегающую вниз по позвоночнику и оседающую в паху сладкой истомой. Мерзавец за перегородкой явно знает, как хорошенько раздразнить клиента, целенаправленно нежа и вылизывая лишь чертову головку, не беря ни миллиметром глубже. Затянувшаяся прелюдия начинает сводить Билли с ума. Он буквально разрывается между желанием заковыристо выматериться или чувственно застонать. Напрягшийся член настойчиво требует разрядки. С каждой секундой игривый рот хочется трахнуть все сильнее: грубо, размашисто и совершенно неизысканно. И Билли сдается, просительно стонет, толкаясь бедрами навстречу ласке. За перегородкой, кажется, только и ждут этого сигнала.

Билли буквально тонет в водовороте сплошного чувственного наслаждения. До этого момента, позволяя чужим ртам удовлетворять свои физиологические потребности, он и близко не испытывал ничего подобного. Фетишист оказывается блядским волшебником с языком змеи и бездонной глоткой. Член Билли втягивают и засасывают до самого основания так, что он чувствует прикосновение чужого носа к жестким волоскам на лобке, выпускают и вновь насаживаются, пока головка, проезжая по ребристому небу, не упирается в мягкие стенки гортани, на мгновение замирают, сглатывают, заставляя нежную мякоть горла плотнее обхватывать его напряженную плоть.

Через несколько минут этого безумного отсоса Билли уже готов кончить к ебеням собачьим, но дьявольский кудесник не позволяет. Вовремя выпуская залитый слюной член наружу, он ласкает губами каждую вздувшуюся венку на влажном стволе, выписывая языком сложные зигзаги, обводит круговыми движениями головку, слизывая с кончика прозрачные капли предэякулята, щекочет под уздечкой и вылизывает всей плоскостью языка сморщенную кожу мошонки.

Раньше Билли не понимал, зачем нужно приваривать ручки к перегородкам кабинок. Что вообще может заставить кого-то их оторвать? Явно не несколько минут скольжения в чужой мокро чавкающей глотке. А если и может, то точно не его. Теперь же он, закусив губу, старательно подставляет под жадный рот свою возбужденную плоть, отчаянно врезаясь пахом в перегородку, и виснет на этих самых ручках с такой силой, что под пестрой тканью гавайской рубашки бугрятся мускулы, а спина покрывается испариной.

Ко всему прочему незнакомец оказывается весьма громким. Заглатывая член до упора, придурок даже и не думает сдерживать бесстыдные стоны и вздохи. Каждый утробный стон отдается вибрацией в члене, заставляя Билли рычать от удовольствия. Впервые за долгое время он забывает о ненависти. Этот щедрый на ласки рот хочется просто усердно трахать. Так хорошо (или примерно так) ему было лишь с женой до появления в их жизни Хоумлендера, то есть очень-очень давно.

Когда Билли кончает, его небрезгливо вылизывают дочиста, и он решается:

— Придешь в следующую пятницу? — хриплым шепотом интересуется он. — Если «да» — стукни по перегородке один раз…

Услышав один утвердительный удар, Билли уточняет:

— Тогда в одиннадцать, в этих же кабинках…

С той стороны опять стучат.

***

Хоумлендер редко появляется в клубе раньше полуночи. Дела в «Vought» отнимают практически все свободное время. Трудно быть богом. А именно им он себя и считает. Но в ту памятную пятницу он освобождается на час раньше и уже в одиннадцать входит в кабинку номер два. Крайние кабинки Хоумлендер игнорирует: ведь в них лишь по одной перегородке с дыркой, с другой стороны — глухие стены, поэтому приходится дольше ждать, когда кто-то займет единственное место по соседству. В остальных кабинках клиенты появляются быстрее: не справа, так слева.

Услышав, как слева в номере первом хлопает дверца, он приглашающе стучит по перегородке и встает на колени на низкую скамеечку. Вслушиваясь в привычное бряцанье пряжки ремня, вжиканье молнии, Хоумлендер гадает, что же ему перепадет сегодня? Члены попадаются разные: сморщенные вялые стручки одышливых пердунов, оживающие только благодаря его усердным стараниям; гладенькие мало используемые скорострелы прыщавых юнцов, бурно разряжающиеся от первого же поглаживания; но чаще — самые обычные среднестатистические пенисы.

Объединяет их лишь одно: все они жаждут прикосновения его губ, доверчиво подставляются под умело дрочащую руку. Жаждут честно и просто, не подозревая, что до них снизошел бог, способный за долю секунды превратить их яйца в вытекающий сквозь пальцы кровавый фарш. Хилые, ничтожные людишки. Его хрупкие игрушки.

Копошение за перегородкой затихает, и в дырку, наконец, просовывают член. Подобные экземпляры попадаются редко. Точнее, такой ему достается впервые. Перевитый голубыми венками, с крупной головкой, внушительного размера даже в спокойном состоянии. Настоящее мужское достоинство. Красивое, без изъянов.

Хоумлендер сглатывает, представляя, как от его прикосновений отвердеет и наполнится кровью мощный длинный ствол, а за перегородкой раздастся первый сдавленный вздох, умоляя продолжить, как его язык будет влажно и медленно скользить от крайней плоти до самого корня, даруя удовольствие, и внезапно понимает, что рот переполняет слюна, а ширинку джинсов оттягивает нешуточный стояк. Стояк, блядь! От мыслей об отсосе у озабоченного анонима!

Возмутительный факт! В клубе он удовлетворяет отнюдь не мужские физиологические потребности. После истории с Мэделин в _этом_ смысле он никого не хочет, ни с кем не трахается и никого не насилует, лишь изредка дрочит в гордом одиночестве в своих роскошных апартаментах, предоставленных «Vought». И вдруг у него встает от взгляда на хуй какого-то таинственного пидораса! Неправильное развитие событий! Все должно быть наоборот. Это неудовлетворенные смертные обязаны вожделеть его прикосновений, а он — снисходить, упиваясь их похотливой жаждой и своей властью. Но вопреки правилам игрушка вызывает у него странные, непривычные чувства. И лишь за это незнакомца стоит превратить в горстку пепла, а возможно… Возможно, стоит совместить отсос и дрочку? Зачем терпеть до возвращения в «Vought», когда можно расслабиться прямо здесь…

Хоумлендер оглаживает свою эрекцию и осторожно дует на чужой член…

***

После третьей пятницы они начинают встречаться два раза в неделю, а потом, если выпадает возможность, через день. Билли, отбросив в сторону привычные «пидорас» и «членосос», дает незнакомцу прозвище «Номер Второй». С ним он оживает и забывается. После каждой встречи разрывающая душу жгучая ненависть отступает, и в мир на несколько часов возвращаются яркие краски. Жизнь Билли становится разнообразнее. Теперь его поглощает уже не одно, а два желания: найти способ убить Хоумлендера и провести время с Номером Вторым, на которого он здорово подседает.

Отсосов становится мало. Как и любой наркоман, постепенно увеличивающий дозу, Билли нуждается в большем. Он до звона в яйцах хочет трахнуть Номера Второго. По-настоящему. Раньше подобных желаний у него не возникало. Да и сейчас он предпочтет сдохнуть, чем признается кому-нибудь в таких… таких распутных и похабных наклонностях. Отношения с Номером Вторым (как ни крути, а на случайный трах эти встречи уже не тянут) становятся его личной грязной тайной.

По-видимому, отсосы перестают удовлетворять не только Билли. В один прекрасный день к перегородке прижимается крепкая мужская задница. Изнемогая от похоти, Билли рассматривает сочащееся смазкой чуть приоткрытое колечко мышц. Номер Второй подготовлен. Верное решение. Практических навыков по разрабатыванию любых задниц: своих, чужих — без разницы, Билли не имеет.

Еле сдержав позыв засадить в пульсирующую дырку член по самый корень, он все же находит силы притормозить: оглаживает дрожащими пальцами влажный вход, грубовато массирует и слегка надавливает. Два пальца беспрепятственно проникают внутрь, третий тоже проскальзывает без особых усилий. На этом терпение Билли заканчивается. Встав на цыпочки, он приставляет бордовую от прилившей крови головку к анусу и толкается, легко въезжая по смазке сразу на пол члена, ошеломленно застывает, готовясь услышать поток брани и обвинений в торопливости, но в ответ с той стороны раздается лишь тихий томный выдох. А потом Номер Второй одним движением сам насаживается на его член до упора, так, что мошонка прижимается к блестящим от смазки ягодицам, затем отстраняется, пока внутри не остается одна головка, и вновь максимально проседает, наглядно демонстрируя, что осторожность не нужна.

Член Билли погружается в раскаленный скользкий шелк. Номер Второй узкий, тугой и одновременно податливый. Жаркие стенки плотной перчаткой охватывают каждый сантиметр принятой внутрь плоти, жадно пульсируя от малейшего движения. Билли еще несколько раз плавно толкается, привыкая к необычным ощущениям, и отпускает себя.

Вряд ли дальнейшее можно назвать нормальным сексом. Больше всего это напоминает изнасилование или жесткую случку обезумевших животных. Билли рыча вколачивается в мягкое нутро с мощью отбойного молотка, до боли вжимаясь бедрами в перегородку. Металл глухо гудит под массой врезающегося в него тела. Второго, видимо, мало волнует безжалостное вторжение, он удовлетворенно стонет и плотно прижимается задницей к перегородке, позволяя остервенело и глубоко таранить себя членом под разными углами с любой силой. Пот ручейками течет по лбу и торсу Билли, разъедая глаза, оставляя подмышками рубахи темные полукружья. Не обращая внимания на дискомфорт, он продолжает работать бедрами. О том, что по ту сторону находится живой человек, Билли вспоминает, когда бархатные стенки вокруг его члена судорожно сжимаются от накатившей волны чужого оргазма. Совершив еще пару хаотичных толчков, Билли кончает следом. Ноги не держат, и он тяжело опускается на унитаз.

***

В какой момент забавные встречи с Номером Первым (любимую игрушку нужно же было хоть как-то назвать) переходят в заинтересованность, а потом в приятную привычку, Хоумлендер не знает. Большой роли, собственно, это не играет. Самое главное, что ему нравится приручать его, такого страстного и необузданного, заставляя слетать с катушек лишь при помощи умелого минета. До встречи с Первым Хоумлендера никто так не хотел. Даже сучка Мэделин притворялась, а Первый буквально течет и тает под его губами и языком. Многие боги заводили любимчиков из смертных. Избранных. И Хоумлендер делает свой выбор.

Судя по опыту Иезекииля, однополый секс приносит массу удовольствия обеим сторонам. Поэтому однажды Хоумлендер рискует зайти дальше минета, одарив избранного полноценным трахом, в надежде получить взамен двойной бонус: во-первых, крепче привязать к себе Первого, а, во-вторых, узнать, что же такого особенного эластичный святоша находит в сексе с мужиками. Если Иезекииль соврал и однополый секс ему не понравится, Первого всегда можно оставить в покое или убить…

Хоумлендеру нравится. Первый оказывается ебнутым на всю голову психом, бешеным животным. Чувствуя, как трещит под его напором оцинкованная перегородка, как идеально толстый член таранит зад, Хоумлендер жалеет, что тот всего лишь человек, а не супер. Он бы легко вписался в Семерку. И на счет специфического кайфа Иезекииль прав: Хоумлендер кончает на члене Первого, не притронувшись к себе руками.

***

Еще через месяц чувственных отсосов и разнузданного траха упругой задницы Номера Второго Билли приходит в клуб пьяным в говно. Накануне он разругался с пацанами из-за вечно ноющего и умничающего Хьюи. Сосунок постоянно берет на себя слишком много. А Билли ненавидит, когда его авторитет ставят под сомнение. Разборки с Хьюи он решает отложить на потом. Сейчас ему хочется забыться, получить свою порцию феерического секса.

Вторая кабинка пуста. Номер Второй опаздывает. Привалившись к стене, Билли сверлит мутным взглядом перегородку. Неожиданно его посещает тревожная мысль, а что, если Второй не придет, если раздумает встречаться. Ведь за все время Билли ни разу не приходит в голову поинтересоваться, чего ждет от него незнакомец, и ждет ли вообще. Он принимает как должное, что Второй позволяет трахать себя и отсасывает как бог. Но вдруг тот тоже хочет ответной услуги? Игра в одни ворота может достать кого угодно.

Плещущаяся в желудке бутылка дешевого алкоголя, помноженная на раздражение из-за ссоры с пацанами, приправленная нежеланием расставаться с Номером Вторым, — плохой советчик в принятии взвешенных решений. Хотя и без бухла взвешенные решения редко приходят в голову Билли. Обычно в его жизни одна череда опасных и импульсивных поступков сменяется другой, еще более безумной и непредсказуемой, так что, когда во второй кабинке хлопает дверца, он, плюнув на свои принципы, встает на колени и еле слышно произносит:

— … поменяемся ролями?

— …

После его слов какое-то время ничего не происходит. Номер Второй не говорит ни «да», ни «нет». Затем из-за перегородки доносится характерный звук расстегиваемой молнии, шорох ткани, и Билли впервые видит крепкий мужской член не в душевой, раздевалке или общественном туалете, а самым что ни на есть крупным планом прямо перед своим носом.

Незнакомец щедро одарен природой. Его молочно-белый член ничуть не меньше, чем у самого Билли. Все еще прибывая в алкогольном угаре, он с любопытством разглядывает внушительные причиндалы. Номер Второй, в отличие от него, явно ухаживает за собой. Максимум на что изредка сподобливается Билли — неаккуратно подровнять густую поросль в паху. У Второго нет лишней растительности, пах и тяжелые яйца идеально гладкие, и только небольшой треугольник золотистых волосков украшает лобок.

Билли решает не затягивать процесс и, перестав пялиться на холеный пах, неловко оглаживает мозолистой ладонью ствол и мошонку, пытаясь поудобнее пристроить руку. Найдя правильный угол, он на пробу мнет и перекатывает яйца. Член заинтересованно вздрагивает и приподнимается, и тогда, немного осмелев, Билли проводит губами по кончику головки. Нет, дуть и тереться лицом о намечающуюся эрекцию он не собирается. К таким видам ласк он не готов, да и вообще не готов ни к ласкам, ни к отсосу. Даже будучи пьяным в дугу, он все равно боится проблеваться.

Номер Второй, словно чувствуя его метания, не пытается проявить инициативу, не подгоняет. И Билли вспоминает, как еще позавчера, шипя от возбуждения, он безжалостно вбивался в чужую глотку. А сейчас выходит, что Второй его жалеет? Сто _ **и**_ т, замерев, словно соляной столб. Вот что-что, а чужая жалость Билли не нужна. На хер жалость! Второй отсасывает, дрочит и подставляется ему уже столько времени, что с одного ответного минета от Билли не убудет.

Забив на предрассудки по поводу гендера, ролей и вонючих членососов, он вдыхает поглубже и несколько раз облизывает головку внезапно пересохшим языком. Реальность оказывается совершенно иной, чем его фантазии: член нельзя назвать ни вонючим, ни противным на вкус. От чистой нежной кожи пахнет каким-то сладким гелем и совсем чуть-чуть мускусом. Неожиданно Билли становится смешно: да у него сейчас изо рта несет дерьмовым пойлом сильнее и отвратней раз в десять. Со вкусом он тоже не угадывает — ничего выдающегося и особенного: едва солоноватый и слегка терпкий, если вылизывать самую дырочку уретры. От такого блевать не потянет.

Но вот чертова техника минета дается с трудом: мешают зубы, сбивающееся дыхание, скапливающаяся слюна и рвотный рефлекс, когда он неосмотрительно заглатывает поглубже. Простой на первый взгляд отсос оказывается весьма заковыристой задачкой. К финалу у Билли сводит челюсть. Но все труды компенсируют заполошные вздохи и гортанные стоны, раздающиеся с той стороны перегородки. Додрачивает Билли Номеру Второму рукой, справедливо решив, что на первый раз он и так сделал все возможное, а во второй… Во второй получится лучше.

Вытерев краем рубашки испачканную слюной нижнюю часть лица и сплюнув в унитаз, он уже собирается отчалить, как в перегородку приглашающе стучат. Видимо Второй решает отплатить добром за добро. Что ж, против такого окончания вечера Билли не возражает…

***

Услышав предложение о смене ролей, Хоумлендер теряется. Отсасывая, дроча и подставляясь Первому, он полностью владеет ситуацией. В эти моменты, кто бы что ни болтал о пассивной позиции, контроль над происходящим всегда принадлежит ему. Именно он благосклонно предлагает, дразнит, играет, манипулирует, а Номер Первый принимает, дурея от возбуждения и желания. Именно Хоумлендер заставляет его рычать во весь голос и яростно биться бедрами об оцинкованную перегородку, вынуждая сердце истошно колотиться в грудной клетке. Именно к нему тот стремится по вечерам, потому что хочет и нуждается именно в нем, все чаще и больше.

Поменяться ролями для Хоумлендера равносильно предложению отдать контроль в чужие руки. Когда-то этот контроль держала в своих загребущих ручонках Мэделин, и все закончилось плохо. Если бы она хоть немного была похожа на Первого, пусть и не любила, но хотя бы нуждалась, возможно, сучка осталась бы жива. Но лживую дрянь пришлось убить… Первого ему терять не хочется и, скорей всего, не придется… Ведь его избранная игрушка не Мэделин, он даже и не подозревает, кто находится за перегородкой. И, судя по всему, узнать не стремится. Это правильно. Хоумлендер тоже не стремится узнать личность анонима. А при таком раскладе… Почему бы и не позволить тому вести?

То, что Первый совершенно не умеет делать минет, Хоумлендер понимает с первой секунды. Не понимает он одного: на хрена это тому нужно? Зачем столько стараний? И почему именно сейчас? Не найдя сколько-нибудь правдоподобных ответов на свои вопросы, Хоумлендер сосредотачивается на сопении за перегородкой. Неожиданно его осеняет, что Первый не просто плохо отсасывает, а вообще делает это впервые в жизни. Впервые, блядь!

Никто и никогда ничего не делал для Хоумлендера впервые и уж тем паче бескорыстно. Никто! Никогда! Ответ на вопрос «зачем» лежит на поверхности. Номер Первый просто делает ему подарок. Причина не важна. От мыслей, что этот неумелый рот отсасывает кому-то впервые, точнее, не кому-то, а ему, Хоумлендеру, внизу живота тут же собирается горячий тугой комок и становится совершенно все равно, насколько искусно Первый владеет языком или как глубоко берет. Блядь, да за этот подарок он готов простить Первому что угодно, а не только неловко проехавшиеся по члену зубы. И хорошо, что никто не видит абсолютно идиотской блаженной улыбки на его лице, когда он кончает под додрачивающей ему рукой Номера Первого. И никто не слышит скрип металла, когда он, забывшись на секунду, с такой силой сжимает поручень, что на нем остаются отпечатки ладоней. Зажмурив глаза, Хоумлендер переживает фантастический оргазм после самого лучшего минета в своей ебанной супергеройской жизни.

Немного погодя, отдышавшись, он стучит по перегородке: за подарок стоит отблагодарить…

***

Билли на ходу расчесывает влажные после душа волосы и подходит к зеркалу, оставляя на паркете цепочку из капель и отпечатков мокрых ног. Оттуда на него смотрит угрюмый мужик, чей хмурый взгляд напрочь отбивает желание познакомиться и выпить по кружечке пива или поболтать о погоде. Он пытается (честно пытается) дружелюбно улыбнуться отражению, но вместо приветливой улыбки выходит кривоватый угрожающий оскал: ну и ладно, с лица воду не пить… Натянув джинсы и гавайскую рубашку прямо на влажное тело, Билли снова предпринимает попытку улыбнуться и проверяет — не стало ли лучше? Лучше не стало ни на гран. Плевать. Там, где его ждут, тусят и более странные фрики.

В одиннадцать вечера пацаны встречаются в баре. Он тоже пойдет, только не в бар, и не с пацанами. Его ждет трах с Номером Вторым. Какой там по счету? Хер упомнишь… Этих трахов так много, что он давно их не считает. Но сегодняшний Билли запомнит, потому что сегодня знаменательный день, ведь он, наконец-то, решает закрыть старый гештальт, стерев видеозапись с Беккой, и отметить это событие крышесносным сексом. На хуй Бекку!

Уже несколько месяцев он не прикасается к чертовой видеозаписи, которую, словно мазохист, пересматривал каждый божий день на протяжении восьми лет. Словно количество просмотров могло изменить прошлое. Запись, где Бекка долго сидит на лавочке в парке, потом встает и навсегда исчезает из его жизни, а он остается, превратившись в одержимого личной вендеттой кровожадного мудака, готового заплатить любую цену, чтобы уничтожить Хоумлендера, уничтожить всех суперов. Билли нажимает на «Delete», отправляя файл в «Корзину», и меланхолично размышляет над вопросом: «К чему он пришел? К чему пришли все пацаны?»

Их единственное крупное достижение: убийство Прозрачного. Хотя нет, не единственное. Ведь Хьюи крутит шашни с супердевкой, а еще за их головами охотится корпорация «Vought» и половина спецслужб страны. Ну и, конечно же, напоследок самый трэш, — Билли цинично подмигивает своему отражению, — теперь он через день таскается в гей-клуб, трахает Номера Второго, умеет отсасывать лучше любой уличной шлюхи, и не только отсасывать… Не только, блядь…

 _Не только_ происходит с ним совершенно прозаично и буднично, по тому же сценарию, что и первый минет: алкоголь, знакомая кабинка, он подставляет задницу по собственному желанию, Номер Второй не отказывает… боль и стыд… стыд и удовольствие… удовольствие и оргазм… Сейчас боли и стыда уже нет, есть лишь оргазмы да удовольствие, что легко объясняется количеством их встреч. Возможно, сегодня, после того как он трахнет Второго, или Второй трахнет его, он даже успеет заскочить в бар к пацанам и надраться в приятной компании.

Планы катятся к чертовой матери едва он расстегивает ширинку джинсов. Да чтоб тебя! Телефон, деловито вибрирующий в кармане брошенного на унитаз пальто, сообщает о приходе смс. Этот номер Билли использует для экстренной связи, и о нем знает лишь Французик, а значит дело срочное. И действительно, у Билли от радости зашкаливает адреналин, когда до него доходит смысл эсэмэски: _«Приезжай. Я нарыл инфу о постельных забавах твоего супера. Теперь возьмем его за яйца»_. День взаправду знаменательный! Прошептав в сторону перегородки: «Извини. Меня срочно вызывают на работу. До послезавтра?» и услышав ответный стук, Билли кое-как застегивает джинсы и выскакивает из кабинки, нос к носу сталкиваясь с Номером Вторым. Вот же блядь! В спешке он совершенно забывает, что нужно соблюдать их негласное правило и дождаться, пока тот уйдет (анонимность и еще раз анонимность!), чтобы не пересечься в коридоре. Неудобная ситуация. Но сожалеть поздно. Они одновременно вскидывают глаза, застывают и шарахаются друг от друга, словно две одинаково заряженные частицы…

— Патриот…

— Мясник…

Вселенной начхать (а также фиолетово, параллельно, по барабану и похрен), кем там себя мнит зарвавшийся супергерой и за что мстит бывший оперативник SAS. В один прекрасный момент она решает поиметь их обоих. Причина? Возможно от скуки, возможно, повинуясь минутной прихоти, а возможно — в назидание.

Кто ж ее разберет, эту Вселенную…


End file.
